La estúpida camisa
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Yuuri y Viktor están de vacaciones, pero en el último día se desata el infierno cuando Yuuri no quiere ponerse la camisa que va en combinación con Viktor y que éste último escogió pensando en ellos. Pero la cuestión no es si le queda o no a Yuuri, sino el verdadero motivo por el cual no se la quiere poner. [Victuuri][OneShot][Para mi vieja]


**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Victuuri. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** .NO ME MATEN, por el amor de Jesús. No me ataquen. ¡Sé que debo muchas actualizaciones! ¿Ok? Soy consciente de ello pero, éste fic se hizo para salvar un matrimonio (?, okno, pero casi. Oneshot, capítulo único. Este es especial.

 **Dedicatoria:** Hace como casi un año tenía el corazón roto, partido por la mitad y creí que la vida era una basura. Este último año ha sido una verdadera mierda, y lo que va de este también sin embargo, el destino me dio la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que me hace más llevadera toda la mierda que muchas veces me supera. Es alguien que está retratada en el diccionario cuando buscas las palabras: Carisma, tenacidad y trabajo. Es la persona de mi edad que más admiro porque tiene una vocación increíble por lo que hace, y aunque a veces flaquea siempre sigue adelante. No quiero convertir esta dedicatoria en algo súper cursi, porque saben que me largo sola con eso, pero debo expresar todo lo que hay en mi cora. No puedo desear más ahora pues tengo a mi lado como mi amiga a alguien increíble. Hemos tenido un fin de año un poco difícil, yo por sí sola soy increíblemente difícil pero hasta el momento hemos estado saliendo adelante y espero que lo sigamos haciendo. Hace algunos días tuvimos un pequeño malentendido porque yo soy muy celosa y no me gusta compartir a mis amigas, hahaha, tengo un problema y lo estoy tratando, lo sé; pero es que si la conocieran, me entenderían un poco. Pero bueno. Me pediste un fic. Hice lo mejor que pude. Espero te guste.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **La estúpida camisa.**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

—¿Vas a seguir así toda la vida? —pregunta Yuuri mientras se mece de un lado a otro sobre sus propios pies. No entiende como a veces Viktor podía ser así de testarudo. Aunque a esas alturas ya casi nada le sorprendía: Ni la manía para dormir de lado derecho, ni su alergia a los labores domésticos, ni su capacidad –horrorosa- por solucionar todo a su alrededor con una mirada coqueta o su incapacidad por no solucionar sus problemas con él de una forma decente y adulta que no terminará en drama y llanto. Yuuri es consciente que muchas veces él tenía la culpa de los pleitos que se ocasionaban entre ellos, pero cuando sabía que él tenía la culpa trataba de solucionarlo. En cambio, Viktor era demasiado egoísta como para decir: Sí, Yuuri, yo tuve la culpa perdón. Esas palabras jamás saldrían de su boca y quizás por eso —y alguna otra cosa que Yuuri desconocía y se encargaba de buscar en el rostro dormido de su esposo en esas noches en que no podía descansar y se daba cuenta que era el hombre más hermoso del mundo— es que lo amaba, porque Viktor era tan puro y directo, sus acciones siempre llevaban una doble intensión pero ésta siempre lo alentaban a seguir adelante.

Había ocasiones en que Yuuri entraba en un pequeño caos y lo único que quería era hacer desaparecer todo, encorvarse sobre sí mismo y llorar como si no hubiera nada sin ninguna razón aparente, la única que había era que su existencia la encontraba desesperante e innecesaria en ese mundo, pero en esos momentos a Viktor parecía prendérsele alguna lucecilla de alerta y aparecerse en el cuarto con alguna descabellada idea como salir a patinar desnudos o viajar hasta las montañas para buscar zorros y fotografiarlos, o sencillamente tomaba al japonés para hacerlo un burrito de sendas sábanas blancas y sentarse a ver Games of Throne o alguna cosa que no hubieran visto. Había ocasiones en que a Yuuri el mundo se le achicaba, se le fragmentaba para caerse a pedazos y "sin saberlo" Viktor ponía _su espalda para que no le cayeran los pedazos_ , a él le tocaba ser el fuerte, ser el digno y aguantar por los dos. Por más veces que Yuuri se aferrara a él llorándole y suplicando que lo dejara, que se fuera, que siguiera adelante sin él, Viktor sencillamente retrocedía y sonreía para preguntarle: " _¿Quieres más té helado?"._

A esas alturas a Viktor la vida no le sabría a vida sin Yuuri quieto o pululando por ahí, y era una situación que siempre le externaba al japonés sin filtros ni tapujos: " _Si Yuuri me deja voy a morirme", "No digas tonterías, Viktor, con eso no te vas a salvar de lavar los trastes, sino lo haces prometo que esta vez si me voy a cenar con Mila"_ Amenazaba serio dándole la espalda para evitar que el ruso viera su rostro arder de bochorno y emoción, aunque Viktor fácilmente podía leerle el lenguaje corporal al contrario porque para él, Yuuri era un libro abierto.

Para el caso, en esos momentos, Yuuri se sentía sinceramente culpable que su último día de vacaciones estuvieran ahí discutiendo a los pies de la cama que habían estado compartiendo por los últimos seis días en unas vacaciones exprés a la zona más cálida de USA: Florida. Todo porque Yuuri se había negado a usar una camisa que iba a juego

El sol le gotea en la cara a través de ese costoso sombrero de paja que compraron el verano pasado en Hasetsu en una de las poquísimas tiendas de marca sobresaliente que había en la ciudad. Viktor se había deshecho de emoción en cuanto vio en el aparador aquel artículo y había arrastrado a su esposo a adquirirlo de forma inmediata. Salió con tres aunque sólo uno era para él, los otros dos los mandó por correo: uno para Yuri y otro para Chris. A Yuuri le pareció encantador que Chris etiquetara a ambos (a Yuuri y a Viktor) en una fotografía de él en la playa usando el dichoso sombrero, con la excusa de usarlo se fue a Ibiza —menudo par de anormales adinerados, había pensado entonces Yuuri—, aunque no le causó nada de gracia que Yuri, en cambio, enviara un vídeo donde lanzaba el desdichado sombrero a una hogaza ardiente para después aparecer él en pantalla alzando el dedo medio y gritándole a Viktor en ruso que era un bastardo. Viktor Nikiforov lloró durante dos horas. Más o menos igual como se encontraba en esos momentos inflando las mejillas y con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

Yuuri se sienta a su lado y le toma la rodilla, y aunque el tacto es caliente porque no han prendido el aire acondicionado y toda la habitación tiene una alta temperatura, a Viktor le arde la piel por otro poderoso motivo. Mira de reojo al japonés que le sonríe con cierta diversión y eso no hace más que hacer que la balanza se incline hacia el enojo. Desvía la mirada aún enfadado, pero un nuevo apretón en su rodilla le advierten que Yuuri no planea retroceder. Viktor siente los ojos voraces del patinador pegarse a su cuello, a sus orejas, a sus brazos, a la entrepierna que se ha empezado a poner dura. " _¿Te estás excitando al mismo tiempo que tienes una rabieta?"_ le pregunta Yuuri pero Viktor solo rumea un: _"No es asunto tuyo",_ pero tiene ganas de responderle con un agresivo: "¡¿Y cómo no quieres que me ponga duro si estás desnudo junto a mí?!", pero se abstiene y es fuerte porque tiene dignidad y algunas veces es bueno halarle las orejas a Yuuri por más que lo quiera, por más que lo ame y desee solo ser envuelto con esa tibieza que solo su cuerpo logra otorgarle.

—Vale… mira, Viktor… la camisa no es el problema —inquiere, tratando de remontar, usando ese tonito que a Viktor le ha sido difícil de encarar en los últimos años, es un tono igual al que el padre de Yuuri usa para corregir a su pequeño nieto, Takahiro, el hijo de Mari de dos años, pero que en Yuuri se ve ridículo cuando lo usa con él porque él ya es un hombre de 36 años y Yuuri es cuatro años menor—. El problema es que me queda muy justa —expresa—. Ya no soy un adolescente para usar eso… —y la vena le salta a Viktor que se voltea con erección y todo hacia el japonés.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿qué estás muy viejo para ser cursi con tu esposo? ¿me estás llamando ridículo? ¿eso me quieres decir? —pregunta enfadado el ruso mientras se incorpora manoteando en el aire mientras ladea su cadera de un lado a otro y retumban sus pasos sobre la fina alfombra.

Yuuri se queda frito mirando el desplante preguntándose por quinta o sexta vez si es en verdad que los hombres no tienen un periodo o algo parecido porque Viktor está demasiado irritable, sin embargo, vuelve a suspirar, recuerda lo paciente que Viktor ha sido con él en todos esos años de relación y trata de echar mano de ello para no sentirse tan patético al seguir rogándole a Viktor, a quien por lo visto la rabieta le va a durar varias horas. Bien podría dejarlo ahí, con rabieta y todo para darle tiempo a que respirara y después regresar, siempre funciona. Pero esta vez, por algún motivo que el japonés conoce perfectamente quiere quedarse y hacer que Viktor toque cierta fibra, lo pinche lo suficiente para que él pueda explotar tranquilamente.

¿Masoquista? ¿Manipulador? ¿Sádico?

En lo absoluto. Sólo que aún tras tantos años de relación con un tío que es toda carita y coqueteo, no sabe cómo lidiar con ciertos asuntos. Yuuri disfraza muchas veces su enojo, celos y frustración con silencios, casi siempre funciona y esto pasan desapercibidos para Viktor pues son vagos y ocasionales pues el mismo Yuuri reconoce que es estúpido ponerse celoso de niñas de 18 y 19 años que buscan un autógrafo de su marido. Él mismo hubiera formado parte de ese ejército que era el fandom del emperador de no haber sido tan tímido y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ejercitándose para mejorar, de haber sido un asco en el patinaje y ser un poquito más extrovertido hubiera sido un fanboy cualquiera de esos obsesivos que se meten hasta la basura de su ídolo con tal de estar un poco más cerca de éste. Sin embargo, la situación era totalmente diferente. No era por niñas de 18 y 19 años. Era algo que también quizás era una tontería bien grande pero que lo mantenía ahí.

Tampoco quería soltarlo ahora que Viktor estaba enojado pues Yuuri sabía que sería un golpe bajo. Algo bastante rastrero. Un motivo por el cual podría ser tachado como vil manipulador y chantajista, él no quería ser llamado de esa manera. Así que sencillamente se quedó ahí sentado viendo como Viktor seguía despotricando como un globo al que el helio se le acababa y se desinflaba en un chiflido desagradable. Hasta que Yuuri nota que Viktor se queda callado frente a él. Cuando alza la mirada el ruso lo observa con ojos encendidos.

—¡¿Entonces?! —exige saber y Yuuri se avergüenza porque no puso atención a la letanía que vomitó Viktor durante los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿Entonces qué? —aún así se arriesga y pregunta y Viktor pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dices que eres viejo para usar algo ajustado, me estás mintiendo porque la camisa la compre de la misma marca que usas y es la misma talla —¿en qué momento Viktor sacó de la maleta una de las camisas de Yuuri para compararla como evidencia de su argumento. Yuuri se queda callado y resopla resignado.

—No la quiero usar —suelta mirándolo a los ojos y es capaz de ver el dolor auténtico que surca ese hermoso rostro. Viktor se tiene que sentar de la impresión mientras su rostro pierde los colores de a poco, toma lugar en una de las sillas que hay junto a una mesita donde la noche anterior había tomado a Yuuri, aún hay residuos del semen seco que hay sobre la madera que estuvo lustrada.

—¿Pe-pero…

Yuuri saca su celular, Viktor interpreta esa acción como grosera y siente que le hierve la sangre pero está a punto de llorar en vez de gritar. Él no sabe gritar, no a Yuuri. Y se contiene mordiéndose la frustración. Yuuri jamás había rechazado alguno de sus deseos pero ahí están a casi siete años de relación y cuatro de matrimonio, Viktor siente que el mundo se le mueve. Y cuando regresa la cabeza hacia el frente –porque la había echado hacia atrás evitando llorar—se topa con la pantalla táctil del celular del japonés.

—Le regalaste una justamente igual a Chris —resume con un tono de voz calmado pero Viktor encuentra la inflexión de "desprecio" con el que Mari se refiere a la mujer con la que su exesposo le fue infiel. Es algo que Yuuri al parecer ha heredado pero es demasiado tímido y egoísta consigo mismo como para abrirse tan abiertamente y declararse airado. Viktor toma el celular mirando a Yuuri que ahora le da la espalda caminando hacia si maleta para tomar un pantalón y vestirse.

En la fotografía, una vieja del Instagram de Viktor aparecen su amigo suizo, otra persona más y él. Yuuri no lo sabe pero la persona que está en medio de Chris y él es precisamente un ex, suyo, por un momento se paraliza, no hay forma que Yuuri lo supiera, el único que lo sabía fue Chris, y ese hombre era una tumba, Viktor confiaba demasiado en su amigo, de hecho, fue justamente por ese motivo: tener su relación oculta, por la cual el hombre de la fotografía y Viktor terminaron, así que se muere de nervios y horror de saber cómo se ha enterado Yuuri. Los tres en la fotografía llevan la misma camisa. Viktor había olvidado por completo que habían comprado las camisas, él no le había regalado nada a nadie, en su momento fue una feliz coincidencia que decidieron retratarla y hacerla pasar como memorable, ahora esa coincidencia era terrible, varios años después ahora encontraba la misma camisa –que él amaba—y pensó en que sería genial si Yuuri y él combinaran, siempre combinaban pero una camisa a rayas marinas y blancas sería fabuloso, con todo y sombrero de paja y pañoleta roja atada al cuello. _Muy a la italiana_. Pero al parecer fue un error garrafal. Viktor siempre fue egoísta, sólo pensando en él. A partir de conocer a Yuuri fue que su forma de ver las cosas cambió. ¿Cómo le explicaba eso a Yuuri sin que sonara a palabras vacías o chachará de siempre? ¿Cómo le decía que sólo con él había tenido esos arranques ridículos y cursis de ir a juego en todo: desde avatares de Line hasta camisas en conjunto? Mordisqueó sus labios.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—… —Yuuri alza el rostro y se esfuerza por sonreír. Y Viktor sabe que la cosa va más allá de un simple: No usara la misma camisa que le regalaste a tu amigo. Y sus brazos rodean a su pareja y Yuuri se frustra porque otra vez, patético, deja caerle todo a Viktor, por algo estúpido e infantil, incluso más infantil que el berrinche de su pareja minutos atrás.

" _No quería que me vieras como una especie de loco obsesionado contigo que ha buscado cada fotografía tuya en la red... y me la he aprendido de memoria porque te amo... y me da... rabia..._ " hipea mientras el llanto se desborda y su cuerpo tiembla. " _Pero no quería que me dieras algo que le habías dado a alguien más_ ", seguramente eso es lo que dice, Nikiforov debe de adivinar porque Yuuri parece convulsionar. Son celos, claro que lo son, pero es el sentimiento en el que ha estado trabajando durante años con Yuuri para disiparlo y borrarlo por completo: Inseguridad.

Yuuri siempre tiene la sensación de que Viktor se va a ir y lo va a dejar, hay noches enteras en las que piensa en eso, tristemente presume con las personas que está "mentalizado" para cuando eso ocurra. Se repite ilusamente: "No me va a doler, está bien, eres poca cosa para el emperador, no te preocupes", y cuando encuentra detalles –que para Viktor no son más que parte de su tonto descuido—es cuando las palabras con las que Yuuri se tortura toman sentido.

El emperador se dedica a besar el rostro de su esposo, a llenarle de caricias el contorno del cuello y de contar como las pestañas se le juntan por las lágrimas espesas que nacen. No dice nada, sólo intenta calmarlo, le besa la nariz. Después la boca. Después la barbilla y sus labios escurren por todos lados. Resopla un: Eres hermoso Yuuri, cuando pasa cerca de las estrías de su vientre y se pierde su voz cuando el cierre del pantalón que el japonés se acaba de poner es bajado.

El mundo se creó en un segundo, pero desaparece para Yuuri durante una hora en la que su cuerpo se estremece y sus pies se acalambran por estar tensos. La respiración se descoloca y todo en él es estrellas y nubes, o quizás solo algodón y purpurina. No lo sabe con certeza porque una vez más, Viktor lo recibe antes de la caída, lo lleva en vilo hasta el paraíso y lo acuesta debajo del confort de alguna sombra. No existe nada más para ellos en ese instante en que sus calores conforman una nueva temperatura. Y sólo cuando ha pasado el empobrecimiento animal del tóxico y amargo orgasmo, varios minutos después de que el cuerpo laxo se queja por los tirones de músculos y el abrumante deseo ha quedado rezagado reducido a un simple y puro amor, y querer estar en contacto aunque no tengan más estamina, es cuando Viktor se atreve a besarle los labios con cautela, sondeando el terreno y Yuuri se le cuelga encima posesivo.

—Quemaremos esas camisas así como Yurio quemó el sombrero —promete Viktor, y Yuuri afirma con un quejido.

A veces, a Viktor le gusta que Yuuri le exija, que no se arrepienta de sus deseos egoístas. A veces, a Viktor le excita que Yuuri sea malo, porque en todo ese caos hay una muestra de amor sincero.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón**

 **(pero más a mi vieja)".**

Gracias por leer.

Bonus:

Viktor respiró tranquilo después de confirmar que Yuuri no tenía idea de quién era el otro tipo en la fotografía, aunque tuvo que decirle a Yuuri pues éste le preguntó al ver el interés por parte de Vitya. Esa fotografía fue borrada de FB y en su lugar llevaron a juego una camisa cada día de ese mes y subieron un montón de fotografías a redes sociales. El Fandom del Emperador enloqueció.


End file.
